


A New Beginning

by Monjia084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), skyeward - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monjia084/pseuds/Monjia084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward are working together again but not in SHIELD, they're enemies of Coulson and Skye swear to take down Coulson and to destroy SHIELD by all means necesary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shocking Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that Erika helped me with so please be honestabout what you think of it.Also I'm trying to stay as close as I can to the show. Enjoy it :) I might get more people involved in it.

It's been a week since Skye has been taken by Ward, Coulson send May and Lincoln to rescue her, he knew where she was thanks to an anonymous tip.

May and Lincoln arrived at a building who more looked like an abandoned hospital, May already knew that it was a trap and that only Ward could've send this tip (she didn't had time to teach to Skye how to pick a rendez-vous point with everything that happened since she became an inhuman). Lincoln interrupted her thoughts:  
"We should splint up, I can take the lasts floors if you want" Lincoln was alaways intimidated by her which was a good thing since he knew that The Cavalry could kill him in a second but now wasn't the time for that his girl was kiddnaped and probably tortured. May agreed to the plan only if he called her when he finds her. 

Lincoln finally reached the last floor when he saw the last person that he wanted to see right now; Grant Ward was standing right in front of him with no expression on his face, he wasn't surprised or anything to see him like he knew he would come.

Lincoln: "Where's Daisy? You better realese her immediately!"  
Ward: "Or what are you gonna do? Pikachu."  
Lincoln was shocked because only Skye called him like that, he heard footsteps behind Ward, it was her, it was Skye, he was so relieved to see her not knowing what's going to happen.  
L: "Daisy thank god you're ok now come on let's go May is waiting for us"  
Skye: "I'm so sorry Lincoln but I'm not coming with you, that's why I send my location, to tell you and the others to stop looking for me, I'm leaving SHIELD"  
L: "WHAT?! Did he brainwashed you or something like that? I heard that he did it once!" Lincoln couldn't beleive his ears, there's no way that she would stay with Ward, she hates him or hated him.  
S: "I would like to see him even try *sarcastic* but no he didn't"  
L: "I'm sure he did because this isn't you who talking" Lincoln was looking at Ward like he wanted to burn him right now.  
S: "It's 100% me I swear on my life, I just need to get away from SHIELD for a while that's it."  
L: "WITH HIM?!"  
Ward felt like it was enough, he took Skye's hand "We have to go." Lincoln raised his hand ready to send an electric wave toward Ward, instead Skye took her gun and fired at him to protect Ward.

It took her more than a minute to realise what she's done, horrified and shocked hands down she wanted to go and check how bad he was but Ward stopped her, holding her.  
S: "Let me go i want to see if he's okay." she was debbating in his arms with tears in her eyes.  
W: "There's no time you've heard him, May isn't far so it means that SHIELD will be here by any second, they will kill me and detain you. There's nothing you can do for him so now let's go"

May heard the shot, she saw a body lying on the ground, bleeding and she recognized the blond short hair.  
May: "LINCOLN!" she ran at him and hold him in her arms "Lincoln what Ward did to you, where's Daisy?"  
L: "It wasn't Ward, it was Daisy, she's with him now."  
M: "WHAT?"


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback from 5 weeks ago to explain on why Skye decided to change her ways and betraying SHIELD. She gets baddly injured on a mission. Skye was MIA for a month before SHIELD knew that Ward kept her somewhere.

Flashback 5 weeks ago:

 

Skye went to an unidentified facility to extract an inhuman based on Coulson’s intel. She didn’t know anything about the building so it was just a recon mission, just get in, find the inhuman and get the hell out. 

She began to walk down the hallway with her gun pointed out in front of her when she heard a muffled shout from further down the hallway. Picking up her pace, Skye jogged down the hallway to a set of double doors, before opening the door Skye took a moment to calm her nerves, breathe, everything gonna be ok, her mind told her. 

She took one final calming breath, and opened the doors. Immediately, she saw five guards advancing towards her. She raised her hand ready to use her powers to disable the guns from the guards hands, but found it impossible, the room must’ve been "powerproof" so the only option was to use her gun, she started to move, took down those guards but didn't see that a sixth one was hidding. He shot her once in the shoulder and a second time in the stomac. Before passing out she managed to put one through his brain.

Skye woke up confused and blurry not in a SHIELD hospital bed.

Ward burst through the top floor ceiling of the warehouse (with style) immediately he had his gun ready and searched the room for any potential threats. When he was certain he did not see any he focused on the commotion that could be heard from the floor below. He heard three gunshots and took off from to the stairwell. When he got the main floor he jogged down the hall to the doors and kicked them open with his foot. Then he heard three others gunshots followed by a big icy silent and a seventh final one. He was closed to the biggest room, he kicked the door gun pointed but he did not expect to see what he saw. Six guys down and a women barely breathing, that women he recognized her in a heart beat: It was Skye bleeding on the floor, he didn't hesitate and carried her outside the building.

Once out of the building and back to his getaway vehicle Ward gently laid Skye in the back and told his driver to drive back to the safehouse quickly. "Godammit Skye" he muttered as he looked over her injuries as he pulled up her shirt to get a better look he noticed her old scars in the middle of her abdomen and gulped. He was not going to fail her like he'd done before.  
Ward has been on her bed side for four days. Even if the doctor said it will take time for her to heal he didn't want her to be alone when she wakes up. He just watched her sleeping (it sounds better than unconscious) thinking about what he was going to say to her.  
Two days after Skye started to move her eyes "this is it, not going back" he thought.

Skye blinked a few times adjusting to the bright before groaning and attemtping to sit up. W:"Whoa, hey not yet you need to stay lying down" Ward gently put his hand on he non injured shoulder. Skye shot her eyes open when she recognized the voice. S:" Ward?! W-what are you doing ere? Where am I?" She asked hesitantly and slightly scare. W:"You're inside my safehouse, I extracted you, you were unconscious with two gunshots wounds, do you remember what happened?" Skye looked at him dubious, she would never thought that Ward would still care for her after everything that happened between them. S:"I think so, I shot six guys and then nothing, total blackout, I called for an extraction teamn did you see them?" W:"I'm sorry Skye but no one was there." Then he showed her the surveillance footage of that night, she knew it was a real one and not a fake. She was in pain, not only physically but emotionally as well. It wasn't the first time that Coulson let her down but this time it was something that she would not forgive easily. W:"I'm so sorry Skye, i wish there's something I can do." Ward wanted to hug her but he thought it was way too soon for that, there's too much history. S:"There's one thing you can do: Take down Coulson by all means necessary!" W:"I'm gonna let you get some rest then when you'll feeling a lot better we'll talk about what to do next." Ward went back to his office a little shocked about what just happened, he couldn't beleive that Skye would want to hurt anyone from SHIELD especially Coulson so he was wondering why she changed. So instead of pissing around her went back and found her crying.


	3. The Calm........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long and overdue conversation between Skye and Ward, she tells him how she got here and a little sweet moment at the end.

Ward opened the door and found Skye crying. "I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you" he says, seeing her so broken kind made him feel sad. Skye tried to reassure him "It's ok, I wanted to stretch my legs, are you gonna say no like Simmons?"  
"No, I'm just gonna help you." he walked toward her and held her body like the most precious diamonds in the world, she started to breathe lowdly and they started to walk together in a heavy silence. When Skye started to slips he held back to the bed. While Ward was covering her with the sheets he said "Skye I need to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me." Skye replied "Shoot!"  
"Why do you wanna hurt Coulson so badly. I know he abandoned you on the mission but-" Skye cut him off "Ever since the whole thing at afterlife he's been treating me different. He gave me a team but he's not letting me go out and obtain inhumans to use on the team. He doesn't understand me anymore."

Afew days past and Skye was feeling much better and finally could leave the hospital bed for a better room. A better room, Skye was wondering how many times she had to move, too much for a normal person. But the most important question in her mind right now was: Am I ever going to find my place in this world? 

Ward came in and interrupting hesad thoughts. "Skye are you ok?", he saw her face and got worried. "I'm fine don't worry." she replied smiling. When she smiles it feels like he saw the sun for the first time so it was nice to see it back. "Great news I prepared a room just for you so you can have your own space and if you want we can go outside, fresh air would do some great to you."  
She nodded, the smile still evident on her face. "It's been a while since I've been outside. Being stuck in this hospital room of hell hasn't help." Ward chucked at her joke. "All that matters is that you're better and can walk out of here on your own."

Ward left the room so that Skye can change her clothes to more outdoorsy warmer ones, she was surprised that Ward still remembered her size, she got her shoes on and walked out of the room where Ward was waiting for her. "Thank you for the outfit, it's very thoughtful"  
"Does it suits you, are you comfy?"  
"Yes and I'm still surprised that you're remembered my size."  
"I have a good memory"  
"I can see that"  
Then they walked silently outside of the building. Skye felt more relieved once she felt the ice cold wind and could breathe with no pain but she also felt so tense because of the weird situation she was in with Ward, after everything they've been throughn she felt like they were a normal couple enjoying a good walk together. They reached a bench not far away and decided to sit down to look at the sunset, Skye was wondering in which city they were but that was a conversation for an other time. Ward had to come even closer because half of the bench was still wet, it probably rained last night, Skye was still stressed up, he decided to take her hand "don't be afraid, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere you're gonna get through this together." by hearing these words Skye relaxed and put her head on his shoulder smiling, enjoying this brief moment, tomottow will be an other story and they're gonna have to start to make a plan.  
Ward smiled at the sight, Skye was lyind on his shoulder and they were watching the sunset. He hoped this wasn't the last time he and Skye could share a moment of normality together. He hoped that once they take down Coulson, she would stay here, with him. He wanted a future with her.


	4. .....Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at SHIELD HQ where everything is going down, Lincoln is in critical condition, May have to tell to Coulson that Skye betrayed them. On SkyeWard team they are getting prepared for a mission to steal some valuable intel which can lead them to a powerful weapon and a big declaration.

Everyone was on alert back in SHIELD headquarters, May already called to say that Lincoln has been badly injured and ordered for a med team to be prepared as soon as she landed. Jemma was the one who's gonna perform the surgery. Coulson had be aware of the situaton and was waiting for them near the "garage" door. May was holding Lincoln as much as she could giving he was taller and heavier than her, she helped a nurse putting him on a hospital bed and they run to the O.R. May was left behind and Coulson just came closer to talk to her.

Coulson:"What happened? I sent the two of you just to get Skye back, where is she?" May looked at him with so much disappointment.  
May: "Phil we need to talk." Coulson knew that something bad happened, she only called him Phil in those times. Mack, Hunter, Bobbie and Fitz heard that something didn't go as planned and gathered to the briefing room to hear about it. They knew that something bad happened but they will be shock to hear that their friend went back to the enemy. But they still didn't know because May and Coulson went upstair in the Director's office. May closed the door behind her, Coulson was standing in front of his office, May didn't know how to say it.

May: "Phil you need to sit down, I need to sit down because this is big." Coulson kind followed her order and went to sit down on his chair.  
Coulson: "Melinda you're making me nervous." he was getting scared and started to breathe heavily.  
May: "You should be. There's no easy way to say it so here we go. Skye wasn't captured or heald hostage, she has been with Ward all along and she is the one who sot Lincoln and put him in a critical condition." seeing his face little by little remain unreponsive confirmed that he needed more than a minute to process. They stayed quite for five good minutes before Coulson got himself back together.  
Coulson: "How did that happened? Why in the world would she does something like this? Did she got brainwashed or something?" he was desperate to find some explaination on how his protege, one of his rock, his adoptive daughter turned her back on him, on them. May broke his tortured thoughts.  
May: "She didn't seemed to be brainwashed and about your other questions, I don't have any answers good enough to please you. Phil we need to acknowledge that Skye is now an ennemy of SHIELD and we should tell it to the rest of the team."  
Coulson nod and pushed the "alarm" button to make all the people of the base gathering in the main room. May and Coulson went downstairs where almost everyone was there, Jemma was still in the O.R. with her team trying to save Lincoln.  
Bobbi, Fitz, Mack and Hunter and the rest of the personnel was looking at him with a grave expression.

Coulson: "I don't know how to say this, there's no easy way to drop a news like that. You're all probably wonder why Lincoln is in critical condition and why Skye isn't here with us." Fitz tried to have an answer to this.  
Fitz: "Easy, that's because of Ward, he tried to kill Lincoln who tried to save Skye." Coulson had to say it now.  
Coulson: "No. May told me that Skye was the one who shot him, she turned on us, she joinned Ward. She betrayed us." Everyone looked at him dubious, stonned-face with an uncomprehended face, he knew how they felt right now. Bobbie was the one to breake this icy-cold silence.  
Bobbie: "How is this possible? It makes any sense."  
Hunter: "Did Ward do something to her? That evil bastard."  
Mack: "We should move, Skye knows the location of our base."  
Coulson looked at Fitz, he was the one more affected than anyone else "Fitz you're awfuly quite." Fitz looked at him like he was about to cry, he got closer to Skye when she got her powers and felt really betrayed, Ward's betrayl was enough but Skye was too much.  
Fitz: "What can I say? Skye is gone, Lincoln could die and we're in a war with Hydra slash Ward." He needed a moment to process so Mack took him away so he could punch on something without having everyone looking at him with pity.  
Coulson: "From now on, Skye and Ward are our enemy but if you encounter Skye in the field your orders are to bring her in and take out Ward."  
Everyone except Bobbie, Hunter and May left.  
Hunter: "Skye must've been brainwashed or something."  
Jemma was coming toward them to keep them updated on Lincoln's surgery. She wasn't happy in fact she was starting to cry:  
Jemma: "The bullet perforeted his heart, he lost a lot of blood. We did everything we could but we couldn't save him. Lincoln died 20 minutes ago." then she broke down and couldn't homd the tears, Bobbie went to hug while everoyne was processing the second worst news of the day.  
May: "We're at war, we can't back down, Lincoln wouldn't want that so everyone back to work."

 

Back to Hydra base:

Skye was slowly waking up, she didn't want to get out of the bed but things more urging needed to get done so she got out, went to the bathroom right next to hers and brushed her teeth before going to the kitchen were Ward was already there, all dressed up, drinking his coffee. He saw her and started to smile like it was the first time he ever saw her.  
Ward: "Good morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" Skye wasn't used to them being that "normal" again.  
Skye: "Like a baby, thanks for asking. Black coffee?"  
Ward never felt so good and thanks to Skye for making him happy again.  
Ward: "Yeah in coffeepot." Skye was pouring a cup and add some milk, "Yeah I remembered that you don't like black coffee." All these attentions and details that he remembered was kind of sweet and thoughtful, she felt his look behind her, watching her every move like she's gonna disapearin a blink. She sat down across him, he made some pancakes that he gave her some. A normal couple breakfast but they were no way near to be normal with that kind life they were living in.  
Skye: "What are gonna do today?"  
Ward: "I wanted to tell you something, I received a valuable intel that a weapon that I've been looking foward for a while is gonna be available in 2 weeks so we need to go undercorver to steal it.  
Skye: "What kind of weapon?" she asked while eating.  
Ward: "I don't know, but I know it's big so that's why we need to go undercorver." They finished their breakfast in silence, Ward stood up and came right in front Sky, went down on one knee, took her hand, Skye freaked out. Skye: "WOW, what are you doing?" Ward: "Calm down, I'm not proposing, not yet" he was amused by the situation "I want to say that I'm so happy that you're here, I've never been so happy in my life. Skye I love you so much an I will always love you. I never told you this and I wanted to have a chance to say it." Skye was so surprised by this, she never said it either for obvious reasons but now all she wanted to say: Skye: "Grant Douglas Ward I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do more back and forth between SHIELD and SkyeWard, they're gonna interact too. Beware some action and heavy stuff that you'll never see coming.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is tense at SHILED HQ, Coulson is still denying that his favorite agent walked out on him, May is dealing the only way she knows how to deal with this things, FitzSimmons, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack are still trying to process. When suddenly Skye and Ward are back on their radars and everyone is hunting them, they want revenge and are out for blood. No matter how they're gonna use all means neccesary to gets some answers: Crossing the lines if it comes to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on SHIELD and on the fall out of the events. This fic might be longer than I originally planned. I was lacking of inspiration but now it all came back so please be patient for the updates.

Back at SHIELD HQ Coulson has been hiding in his office since the meeting with the team, May was copping in the only way she knew, Hunter and Bobbie where sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee trying to figure out what to do next, FitzSimmons where at their lab, Simmons crying, it was tears of anger and saddness Fitz tried to cheer her up but he couldn't because he felt the same thing, they both lost a sister and a friend in the same day. Hydra, Tripp died, Simmons was sent God knows where now this, it was way too much for the team and for SHIELD, they've been through so much, too much in 2 years and they don't know how they're gonna pass this. Only time can heal. Coulson in his office was looking at Skye's index file and started to have tears while looking at her picture. Thinking about what he should've done to keep her here, she was the sun, always bringing joy and laugh, taking care of him, of everyone in the base, she was his family and he was like a father to her, he blamed himself for her defection and going to the other side, Ward's side which was so much worse, he gave the order to bring her in only to try to talk to her, he wasn't ready to give up on her, not just yet and he was sure that she'll listen to him, he knows her. Suddenly someone knocked on his door taking him away from his darkest thought. 

Coulson: "Come in!" It was May who came in, her face was stoned cold, she wanted to discuss their next move and she wanted to in the first place was "Skye" case. She really felt heartbroken, betrayed and felt like Skye took a part from her.  
May: "I wanted to talk to you about Skye and the fact that we should change our location, she knows this place better than anyone else and she knows our protocols like the back of her hand." Couslson was looking at her but not listnning to her "Phil!" Coulson was a little starled and blinked twice before coming back to earth.  
Coulson: "I don't think she'll come back here, it would be suicide and stupid and she knows better than that." He tried to thin clearlly about the situation but he couldn't, he never did, Skye was too close to him and he was too close to her for him to be objective, neither for May she felt the same thing.  
May: "I know how you feel Phil, it's hard, even for me but things would get harder if we don't accept the fact that Skye betrayed us, all of us, and decided to take off with Ward. She already murdered Lincoln and we can't tolerate more."  
Coulson knew that she was right and that he had to put Skye on their "Most Wanted" list, that kind of truth broke his heart but he was the Director of SHIELD he couldn't afford to be negligent or soft especially when thhe lives of his people are at risk. So he said this in one breath "Skye is our enemy now" it pains him to say this and before continuing he took a long and deep breath "I'm putting her on one of our top list but let me be clear I don't want to end her life."  
May: "I understand. I'm spreading the message." Suddenly an alarm buzzed in the whole base where everyone was able to see in every monitors the face of their new enemy with that message: Skye is wanted to answer of her crime, bring her in ALIVE from now on she's no longer part of this organisation. Proceed with precation she's considered very dangerous.

Five weeks later:

The atmosphere in The Playground was cold, tense and evryone was on the edge. They're all going through the five stages of grief, after denial, they were all angry and looked someone to blame so they took on Ward of course but now they had an other person to blame: Skye, she was responsible and some people from the team felt the need to make sure she'll get what she deserves. Bobbie and Mack were sparkiling in the gym, they haven't talk much about everything but Bobbie needed to get it out so that's why they were traning. After a few punches Bobbie couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

Bobbie: "I don't get it really, Skye hated Ward as much as we do or evene more than we do why the hell she decided to forgive everything he's done to her and to us?" Bobbie was right, Skye's behaviour was off and Mack couldn't agree more to that.  
Mack: "I have no idea Bob, she didn't say anything or didn't show anything off character before she got missing. We went on a mission to collect some intel for a possible inhuman she seemed fine."  
Bobbie: "Well one thing that our job taught me is that apperance can be deceiving." she thrown a good right hook fowllowed by a side kick which destabilize Mack and Bobbi took advantage of the situation by giving her final move and grabbed him and throw him to the ground.  
Mack gathered all his energy to stand up " You're upset Bobbie, we all are and we all need answers about what happened."  
Bobbie replied with frustration and anger: "Yeah well I don't see why Coulson wants us to bring her alive, she killed Lincoln and she's probably sleeping with the enemy." With that Bobbie left the room in her to the girl's bathroom, a hot shower will calm her nerves down and she needed to relax before doing anything stupid. 

Mack was kind of surprised, he never saw Bobbie that angry, he was mad too but he was able to take his personnal feelings out of the equation but Bobbie and Skye became friends, Simmons disaperance and Bobbie stuck in the base while heeling helped make their bond stronger so he knew that shouldn't be easy on her when one of her friend is turninng to the dark side. It wasn't easy on him too but he couldn't say what he felt about it, everyone was already pissed and were showing it so he wanted to make sure to make everything easier on everyone. He walked outside of the gym, turned off the lights, closed the door behind him and was about to go clean up when he couldn't help but punch the wall right next to him "Damned it Skye, why did you do this?" and walked towards the men's room when the alarm went on "What the hell is happening?" he run toward the briefing room where Coulson and May was alredy there, Simmons and Hunter came in together Fitz was hidden behind Coulson, he was sitting with a laptop right in front of him, the only person missing was Bobbie.

Hunter: "What's going on?"  
Coulson: "It's been five weeks that Fitz are monitoring international fed to track Skye or Ward or them together. It would've been faster if Skye would be here. Anyway any luck?"  
Fitz: "Yes finally, they're in south of France. I tracked any Skye's alias and one of them just pop up in the customs's airport so I tried to hack the security cameras and both of them triggered the ding ding."  
May: "How long are they gonna stay?" since Fitz hacked into all the hotels databases he was able to see how long Skye and Ward were planning to stay.  
Fitz: "One week and they've been there sine 2 days ago."   
Mack:" So we have three days to find out what they want, grab Skye and kill Ward. Anything else?" he's been sarcastic.  
Coulson: "No time to be sarcastic Mack, there's no time to waste, everyone be ready wheels up in 10."  
Everyone was going to get ready when Simmons asked the obvious question: "What if Skye doesn't want to cooperate and uses her powers to knock us out?"  
May: "Then you'll take her out."


	6. Revenge Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First bump between the two sides as Skye and Ward are gonna steal some valuable informations which's gonna lead them to a powerful weapon and as SHIELD is gonna do anything to t stop them, kill Ward and take Skye like they were ordered but things aren't gonna go as planned as a shocking secret is discovered on one side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sosorry for the delay but my laptop had a little repair and it went longer than what was planned so i apologies for this and post an other chapter sooner.

Somewhere in South of France Skye and Ward were in one of Ward's safe houses (seriously how many safe houses does Ward have?) reviewing the mission scopes, they've been there for over a week posing as a waiter and a waitress in a fancy hotel, the mission was easy, Ward had received some intel from one of his connections in Hydra that a secret reunion was going to happen in two days, where a few selected and very rich people were going to have the location, date and time for a very special auction sale about, what they've heard, a very powerful weapon that's going to give them a big lead in the war against SHIELD. Ward didn't trust all of this but if what his ex-colleagues produced for him prove to be to true, then he couldn't pass an occasion like this one that's why he couldn't afford to take a team and take the risk of being exposed. He was in the living room standing next to a big glass table, blueprints, plans and Skye's laptop were all over it, the seats was pushed back one on top of the others against the heavy big wooded wall. This house was more like a big wooden chalet with a floor upstair where they had a big bedroom, two separates bathrooms and a home gym, downstairs was more spacious with a bay window who covered the back and half of the side walls of the chalet who gave a straight view to the garden, the furnitures of the house was classy and modern (to have an interesting contrast with the chalet), Ward could hear Skye in the kitchen preparing some coffee for the both of them, even if it was 11 pm, they still had some work to do on the exit plan. Ward wasn't comfortable with it because Skye suggested them to split up and he wasn't crazy at the idea of being seperate from her even for just two minutes, he didn't want to loose her again, not after everything they've been through to get here so he was going over a plan B or plan C hell do all the alphabet if it means that he could be with her the entire time. His thoughts was interrupted by Skye waving a hand two inches away from his face, he didn't realise that she came out from the ktchen which was unusual for a specialist well trained like him. 

 

Skye: "Hello, Mars this is Houston." she says with a smile on her face. God when she smiled at him like that, he could've forget why he was her, what was the mission and had just one wish, to grab her, leave everything behind and start a life away from the danger, he wanted a calm and peaceful life for her, for him, for them but SHIELD will always hunt them down and waht kind of life is to always have to look over their shoulders, that is not a life he wants to offer her or to their chil? Children? Did he ever wants kids? He never thought about that before, all his life was only ruled by fear, submission and blood. He gave up on the idea of being happy when Garret left him and buddy in the woods alone with nothing else but themselves. But now with Skye by his side he finally could imagine a future with her, spending the rest of his life with the woman he never dreamt that one day he will take her back but she was here now, it was almost too good to be true. He remebered all the damages he caused to her, all the pain and hate that she felt when she found out that he was Hydra and he felt so lucky that she was ready to give him a second chance, that now they're here trying to get to that future but most important that they're together. She was waving her hand in front of his eyes, he had to blink a couple times to come back to earth.

Ward: "Sorry I was deep in my thoughts" he says with an exhausted voice, who knew that thinking was drainning energy.  
Skye: "I noticed Robot." she says while thrusting her fingers in his hair playing with them gently "What's going on? You were gonne far from here." Her voice was so gentle, so full of love.  
Ward: "I was thinking of how lucky I am, considering my story it's a bessing to be here with you" he took her hand and led her to sit on his lap before continuing while playing with her fingers "I'm so lucky to have you, that we're finally together, God knows how many times I wanted this, I never beleived that you'll be put in my path again. You have no idea how much I love you Skye, how much I'm scared to loose you again, I don't think I'd survive this time, I'd rather die than loosing you a second time. I want a futur with you away from this life, from the danger, from SHIELD or Hydra for what it's worth, call me a fool but this what I want and I want this with you." Ward's confession take Skye by surprise, her whole life she never got a chance to think about the futur, she took one day at a time, that's why she lived in a van for so long or never commited to something serious with Miles so Ward right in front of her, telling her that she can start to think about it because he wanted this with her and no one else was something a little scary yet her face showed otherwise as a big smile took place. Her only responds to that was taking his face in a curve and kissed him passionatly, she backed off to let them both catching there breath and Ward with a desire look knew what he wanted now: Her and he's been repressing this desire for a long time so he start to kiss her slowly first but then he went more into her mouth, tasting her, she didn't resist and pulled her face even closer, he moved to her neck, kising her, bitting her gently her responds was a moan so he was going even lower ready to take off her clothes when she interrupted him:

Skye: "Grant I don't want to do it on a chair." So she stood up, grabbed his hand and led him upstair, in the bedroom where she pushed him on the bed, spread her legs and sat on him, kissing him roughly, she grabbed his shirt and pass it over his head before kissing him. He did the same with her sweatshirt and layed her on the bed moving on top of her, looking at her like she was the most precious art in the world, like she was an angel. She smiled at him, bit her lower lip and pulled him closer to taste every part of his body, she buckled off his belt while he was undowing the button of her jean, they swing them off in a perfect synchronization. Ward kissed her, went down her neck then went lower and took off her underware, he ripped his and began slowly to penetrate her as they moved together in a come and go, they didn't rush anything, both enjoying this tender moment when Skye asked him with a breathless but horny voice:  
Skye: "What about our cover tomorrow?" her voice betrayed herself she didn't want to stop, she was away of being over.  
Ward: "Screw it, we can called in sick." before going back to kiss her, she had this little giggle and kissed his neck leaving it with a mark. As they began to swing, Skye was over the moon, she moaned and was so pleased at the moment that she let it out "Grant! Oh my GOD! Grant! Yes!" he smirk and continued as he went deeper, faster and was happy to obliged when she asked him to go stronger but she wasn't the only one who was on cloud nine, he never felt or even immagined that this would be so good, he wasn't a virgin but making love to someone he actually, trully and deeply love was something else, Skye was taking him to the Nirvana, he was mindblowing and she was taking him in the right way kissing him everywhere she could. They were in their own bubble and right now SHIELD, Hydra or the outside world didn't exists. They were both in there own world full of love and passion, they were catching up on the time lost by having the best night ever. When exhaustion hit them in 5 in the morning, the pulled apart and watch the sun rise together. Skye was resting her head on Ward's chest while he was kissing her forehead and her hair. As there heartbeat was slowing down Ward decided to break this silence.  
Ward: "That was amazing." he said with smile as she looked at him, he was the happiest man in the world and looke back at her with adoration and so much devotion "You're so beautiful." she hissed and kissed him.  
Skye: "Thanks honey! Does that mean you're ready for roud two?" she said looking at him with so much hunger. She knew that he couldn't deny her anything so he moved on top of her and here we go again.

The sun was already high in the sky when Skye opened her eyes, thank god that the blinds were already down. She was wide awake, Ward was still asleep and his arms was on her waist so she moved it trying not to wake him up "damned his arm is heavy" she thought but succed and decided to get up. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, put on slean clothes and headed downstair making some breakfast for her and Ward before turning on her laptop and started to type to an unkown server: It was locked with an eagle logo.

Code name: Daisy Johnsson  
Password: Quake  
She was in, SHIELD secure server and started to type this message "The wolf is under my control, I repeat the wolf is under my control, you know the scopes of the mission, how should I proceed?"  
the other person on the otherside was Coulson "Proceed as plan, a team is on its way to get that intel, just keep doing your job and be careful"  
She turned off her laptop just in time when she heard the commotin upstairs, Ward must be awake but she started to feel something weird inside, guilt? shame? no she can't feel that way, it was the right thing to do she reassured herself by telling herself that, the coffee was already ready as she started to take care of the beacon and eggs. She poured two cups of coffee, set the tables and put the beacon and eggs in two plats before putting them on the table. Ward came into the kitchen with a big smile on his face, Skye couldn't help but felt so guilty at the moment, he grabbed her waist, pulled her close and kissed her:  
Ward: "Good morning beautiful, is everything okay?"  
Skye: "Yeah, I'm just really hungry after last night, I think we burned a lot of calories." she tried to stay natural, one of the many things she knew was to never act of character especially if you deal with someone like Ward.  
Ward: "Well lets eat then, you've done a lot." he noticed as releasing a little laugh, he knew something was wrong with Skye, he knows her better than she knows herself but decide to wipe his doubts away by talking about the plan that was going to happen the day after tomorrow, Skye was head of him:  
Skye: "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked while sipping in her coffee.  
Ward: "Just usual, breaking into an office, steal some intels and taking down a bunch of people" he had a small laugh about it because it sounded like a normal day at the office.  
Skye: "We need to review the plan so we wont have any surprises." she needed him to beleive that or was she the one who doubt about her counter mission.  
Ward: "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok."  
As they finished there meal, Ward was checking up at Skye, she was acting weird, just like Skye knew him better than anyone, he knew her better so even when she was trying to hide something, she couldn't hide that little frown when something was bothering or worried or tried to lie. But he didn't want to push her any further, he didn't want to ruin everything they shared the last 24 hours.

The next day they got prepared before heading to the hotel, Ward was reviewing the plan of the hotel and the room one last time, he was gathering weapons, Skye was next to him, without looking, he could tell that she was nervous, whe he raised his head he was watching her hidding a gun, he was staring at her for a minute before she realized it.  
Skye: "What?" he was looking at the spot she hidden the gun on her left leg under her black pants "I need something to protect myself."  
Ward: "What about your powers?" he wasn"t affraid, he talked abot it like he could talk about the weather.  
Skye: "I don't want to rely on them all the time plus I'd loose all the hard work that you and May put on training me." she had a point. As they wer gathering their things, packed up to leave right after the mission to the next one, they headed outside toward the car. As they both buckled up, Ward started the car and headed to the main road as they left the house behind them, Skye sighed and said "I'm gonna miss that house, I really loved it."  
Ward: "When this is over, we'll be back if you want." and he couldn't wait to begin this life with her.  
Skye: "You got a deal." she replied with a smile.

Somewhere in the sky, between the United States and France:  
Team SHIELD was really busy, they had only few hours ahed before they touched down on french soil. As May, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack was getting ready, Jemma and Fitz was gonna stay on the bus to provail backup.  
They all were stressed, angry and tired so they all decided to take a nap before the mission so once the encounter Skye and Ward they wouldn't pass out. So that left Fitz and Simmons alone in the living room, they were loking at each other, Jemma wanted to talk about the fact that her friend, her sister turned her back on her, on them and Fitz needed that too.  
Jemma: "Fitz, are you ok?" Fitz looked at her surprised.  
Fitz: "You know exactly how I feel, when you've gone missing, sent to an other planet, Skye was the one to tell me to never give up and now she's with the enemy, probably sleeping with him." he was so mad that Simmons was afraid he's goint to awake the others.  
Jemma: "We still don't know why she decided to do this or even if Ward let her choose, wre need don't know everything and-" Fitz cut her up  
Fitz: "She chose him, killed Lincoln and turned her back on us. It's simple." he was so mad but Jemma could only understand, betrayl comes from the people that are the closet to us and she felt the same.

Two hours later the bus automaticaly landed in destination. The team gatthered up, headed to the cargo hold, they all get in the car and headed to the hotel.  
May: "So everyone knows what each of you are doing?"  
Hunter: "Take out Ward, which I'm more than ok with it, grab skye, which doesn't make any sense and get out without causing an international incident. Am I missing something?" they were so annoyed that Bobbi added.  
Bobbi: "Hunter now it's not the time, we don't need your sarcasm." May was already pissed so she does'nt need a divorced couple to to add in the mix.  
May: "Enough, both of you don't even get me started!" she shut them up.  
Mack: "Yeah we know, don't worry everything is going to be fine.  
May: "Don't make any promises that you can't keep. We're dealing with Skye who was trained by both Me and Ward and she's an inhuman with super-powers, if she was alone that would be ok but she's with Ward, WARD damned so everyone watch your six and don't let yourself get fooled by them." As they arrived near the service entrance of the hotel Mack kept the car running and decided to stay in it in case that they had to get away in a hurry, May, Bobbi and Hunter got out and was heading inside. They had to be quick if they wanted everything to ga as plan so they didn't loose any time as Hunter was busy swipping the floor and May and Bobbi decided to take care of all the levels, when they suddenly heard a shrill ring, someone triggered the alarm and they who did that and May was on the 10th floor.  
May: "Bobbi where are you? We need to-" she didn't had time to finish her sentence that she spoted Skye at the end of the hallway, when Skye looked at her, she was close to the staircase and decided to run, May went after her screaming "SKYE! STAND DOWN AND COME BACK HERE NOW!" Skye didn't listen as she pushed the door and began her race while talking to Gtant in her earpiece.  
Skye: "Grant, SHIELD is here, I repeat, SHIELD is here and May is after me, you need to get out NOW!" Ward heavily breathing was heading from the lobby to the back of the hotel wher their get away caar was.  
Ward: "What the hell? How did they find us? Doesn't matter, do have the intels?"  
Skye: "I do now pick me-"  
Ward: "Hello? Skye are you there? SKYE?????"  
Bobbi was waiting for Skye at the bottom of the stairs and knocked her out, May was behind her, looked at Bobbi as they picked her up from the floor and was headed to the exit wher Lance was already in the Car waiting for them where he was helping Bobbi get Skye in and her and May got in before Mack took off.  
Ward was watching the scene horrified that SHIELD got their hands on the woman of his life, he was too far behind to do anything, hopefully he knew the area like nobody else so he took his car and drove fast to a short cut to try catch up on the SUV, he did it in a record time concidering he was driving at 130 milles per hour, he saw the SUV heading right toward him, he took his rifle,took off the security and was waiting for the right moment to shoot in the tires.  
BANG! BANG! Two shots, the car was swinging and the back tires was scraping before making a barrel. Ward's heart was pounding so hard that he thought he could have a heart attack, he ran toward the car that was now upside down screaming.  
Ward: "SKYE! SKYE! SKYE?! ARE YOU OKAY?" he was panicking as he saw her in the backseat, unconcious between Bobbi and Hunter. He opened the car door on Hunter's side, they were all unconcious so he threw Hunter out of the car without caring if he hurted him, got in and carried Skye gently out f the car and run toward his, he layed her in the backseat and took off to his destination: The airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a slow beggining but from now on things are goinng to escalate quickly and things are going back and forth, nothing will ever be the same from now on, if appearance can be deceiving wait untill you read the next chapters and things are going down.


	7. The Enemy Of My Enemy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward are on the run, after their mission in France, Ward decides that it's time to ask some help from a third party so that they wont have any more surprises. And who is more capable to cary this mission out: Gideon MALICK. As things gets tricker for the undercover Agent Skye, she's going to realise that her feelings for Ward might not be as buried as she thinks and that old emotions are brought back to the surface as she's gonna have to make a choice: Her mission or Ward.

Somewhere in the air between France and The United States Ward put the auto-pilot of his quinjet to go and check on Skye who was still inconcious, he sat next to her, trying to see if she had other injuries and checking how close they were from their next destination: Still six hours before they land in JFK. Skye was starting to regain conconsciousness, Ward stood up and went on his knees next to her, her eyes start to open, she tried to get up but Ward did'nt let her, she was still pretty shaken up.

"Wow slow down honey, you just got a car accident" he said while helping her backing down.  
"A car accident? How?"  
"Do you remember what happened?" Ward said while gently wrapping his hand in hers.  
"We where on a mission to get an intel, by the way did we get it?"  
"Yes we did, thanks to you, good job, we're 6 hours away from New York but please keep going."  
"Thank you, I saw Bobbi at the bottom of the stairwell and then completly blank. What happened?" she sat on the floor right next to him, she layed her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to tell her what happened.  
"You were knocked out, SHIELD almost kiddnaped you, throw you into their car, I stopped them. You were almost taken away from me, I almost lost you again and I can't bear the thought of loosing you an other time" he placed his hand on her check, slowly he approached his head and gently kissed her, Skye wanted more so she grabbed his hair and moved her face closer and deepened in the kiss. When they broke apart for breath they looked at each other like they were the only persons in the world, with so much love and passion that it could burn someone alive, "I love you Grant and no matter what happens next just remember that I love you" Ward smiled at her land said "I love you too Skye, I'll do anything for you."he stood up and went to the cockpit where he deactivated the auto pilot and took over, he had to find a place to park the quinjet, big enough for it but also discret. He already made a deal with one of his contact at the airport.

Skye began to feel guilty about her double mission, Coulson trusted her to give him the best way to take Ward down and he really cared about her but in the other hand Ward was genuinely and completly in love with her and was really honest about it and she has been honest when she said she loved him. She's been repressing her feelings for him since she found out tha he was Hydra, having May as her S.O kind of helped her locking these feelings up but it was really hard for her especially when she was sent to talk to him in Vault D, facing him was tough because she couldn't say how much his betrayls hurted her, how much she wished none of this was real but now that they were "together" none of this mattered. The fall out will be a disaster either of if she decides to keep going with the mission that Coulson trusted her with or breaking things up with SHIELD and join Ward completly but this time there will be no coming back it's either loosing Coulson, her father figure or Ward, probalby the love of her life. She knows that she has to make a decision and pretty soon, she has to report back in 2 weeks, Ward came to tell her that they were almost there so she followed hm back to the cockpit and sat on the other seat next to him, buckled up while asking something she wanted to do since May became her S.O "Could you please teach me how to fly? I've been dying to ask May to teach me but we never got time for that so please teach me." he looked at her dubious "why this sudden interest in flying? Are you planning on leaving me?" for a second she slipped because it was true but instead she said "No I just want to learn in case you get injurred so I would know how to get you in the hospital illico presto." he looked at her but couldn't tell if she was lying or just being worried about him. He decided that she asked that for his best interset (last time he propose someone to teach to fly it was Kara aka Agent 33 but today it's the woman he ever loved who was sitting next to him) "Alright I'll teach you after the mission is over vut I have one condition." Skye was like a litlle kid excited to play with a new toy "YES! And what's the condition?" he took a deep breath "No sarcasms and no jokes, this is serious buisiness"

Skye nod and asked the obvious question as they landed on one of the privates runways in JFK "Why are we in New York?" Ward was gathering their belongings "Someone from my old life lives here, an important person from what I've learned so we're gonna ask him to help us in our mission"  
Skye nodded wondering who this mysterious person was, they got out of the Quinjet to rent a car under Daisy Johnson, Ward looked at Skye intrigued about the alias she replied "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." he nodded not wanting to go into the details for now they were late so he took the keys that the lady was heading him and they both get into the car and start driving to God knows where for some help they weren't sure to get. Skye was loosing patient and started to talk on their way the Big Apple "Ok so who is this guy we're gonna see?" Ward was looking at the road while he answered "Gideon Malick".

Skye was really surprised "Gideon Malick? Really? Like the Multi millionaire, owner of most of American's companies, who is he really?"  
Ward looked back at her stunned before looking back to the road "I didn't know you were interested in the world economy, I don't really know who he is, he called me a few months ago but I never tried to reach out to him, he offered me a deal that I pass because I didn't want to have anything to do with him."  
"So why do you need his help and why now?" he decided to stop the car on the low side of the road and turned a little bit to face her and looked at her with so much intensity that Skye had troubles to breath.  
"You don't know? It's you Skye, what happened in our lives and in France made me realise that I wanted and needed just one thing: You so now I'm gonna take his deal so you and I finally can flight in the sunset and live the rest of our lives together as a normal couple, well half normal you have super powers and all"  
Skye was in shock, she couldn't beleive that the man she hated so much in the past had a romantic soul and that he would give up anything for her, the amont of guilt that she was feeling right now was huge but even with his honesty she couldn't be selfish and only think about herself, they were a whole team behind her who was expecting her to come back to the base and would do anything for her.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Just wait until you see the house I picked us up, you'll have plenty."  
"Don't tell me you already bought us a house? And where? SHIELD will always find us."  
"In order, yes I did and it's beautiful, it's in Haiwaii and for SHIELD, let's just say that they'll be not a problem once we deal with them, once and for all."  
"Oh dear Lord you're a hopeless romantic"  
"No I just want to give you the world on a silver plate." he kissed her on the forehead and start up again.

They drove in silent for an hour before they arrived at destination the Empire State Building in Midtown Manhattan, Ward found a place to park and thought he was really lucky that he find a place concidered where they were, they got out of the car and as they walk by in the front door, Ward moved closer to Skye and interlace his fingers into hers, Skye got suddenly all tensed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The survaillance cameras, we'll get under SHIELD's radar."  
"We'll be long gone before they get here"  
He was so confident, too confident, he was swaping the lobby for potential threats. They headed to the reception desk right in front of the door. The receptionist stared at the couple especially he was interested in Skye and her injuries but tried to act profesionnal. "Welcome to our building how may I help you?" Ward stepped foward turning his back to Skye "We have an appointment with Mister Malick tell him Grant Ward is here to discuss a deal regarding a company." "Very well, just one moment please." Ward got back to Skye, they were holding hands the whole time "Mister Malick is ready to see you, he's on the 12th floor, the elevator is right behind me and I wish you Mr. and Mrs Ward to have a nice day" Skye couldn't help to hold a giggle back while following Ward towards the elevators "Mr. and Mrs Ward, never thought of hearing that one day." Ward response was a gently kiss on her hair while they got in the elevator pushed the button right next to the number 12 on their way up Ward stepped away from Skye, she looked at him really surprised "I don't want him to find my weakness and exploit it" she nodded and immediately became the profesionnal agent she was going undercover as Daisy Johnson. The elevator's door opened to an open space office with one big table at the center of the room with fancy seats all around it, Gideon was standing across the table his back turned to his guests facing the bay window watching Manhattan being busy, SkyeWard stepped forward. Malick turned, with closed expressions on his face: "You must be desperate to come to me but I believe you and I are a part of something bigger."


End file.
